The Pokemon Quest
by NoteEmmy
Summary: Obvious AU. Atem's adventures through the pokemon world. This is the worst thing I will ever write no doubt. I've had this AU for a while. Oh well.
1. Ponyta

Vermilion had always been a beautiful city, resting near the gentle waves of the ocean and protected by the edge of a small forest. It had been the perfect place to raise their baby, or so the new parents thought. It was the perfect place to set up their research lab and really start to make groundbreaking movements in the world of pokemon. It was also a good place to hide in secret from the Rockets who had been ceaseless in their efforts to get their hands on their research. It would be a good place to raise Atem quietly and in peace. And that was the most important thing of all.

Atem seemed to grow up faster than even his father and mother had predicted. What was most pleasing of all, though, was his penchant and love for pokemon. It didn't seem to matter what pokemon he was faced with or looked at or "nearly" caught in the ocean or by walking alone in the paths, he was always happy to see them. And the more he grew the more he was happy to assist in his parents research. His mother had been slightly adamant about keeping him out of the more heavy duty aspects, and she had certainly made sure his father kept him from revealing any secrets to the young boy, but as long as Atem was happy, so was she.

On one of her trips back from traveling the region, she came off the S.S. Anne to a waiting, exciting and bouncing little boy. He was thrilled to have his mother back after a month long expedition. Little did he know all his waiting was about to pay off.

Once she was able to pry him from her leg and sit him down for an afternoon snack she readied herself for the inevitable rush of joy. She waited until he was halfway through with his sandwich, running a hand through her six year old's wild tri-colored hair. He looked up at her with crumbs and jam all over his face and smiled. She couldn't help the warm feeling that bombarded her chest and made her return it widely.

"You know, while I was traveling I was able to stop by Ms. Marcy's." A small test to see if Atem would even remember who that might be.

He was in the middle of a bite when she asked, swallowed it quickly and gulped down some milk so he could speak. It left a thin mustache as he hurried. "The breeder lady?" He had always been fascinated by all jobs pertaining to pokemon. Breeder wasn't something he wanted to do one day but the few times he'd gone he had been particularly excited to check up on different eggs and hear about how close they were to hatching. Sometimes he even got to hold them!

His mom gave him a pat. "Yes. She said she was sorry she missed your birthday." This was true. Everyone loved little Atem. It was hard not to.

"That's okay." He mumbled between a few more bites. "She lives all the way up in Ecr-Ecru-Ecruteak." He had a little trouble getting his mouth to form the word. "And I know she was waiting for a new baby to hatch." Always exciting. He was sad he'd never gotten the chance to see one hatch. Only the eggs or the babies but never the process. One day. One day he'd have an egg of his own to take care of.

Today was not that day, but hopefully she had something just as good. "Mm hmm." She agreed as she reached into her bag. "She asked me to deliver you your birthday present."

The sandwich was set down immediately. "I get a present?" All suddenly flustered with happiness. Who could resist a present?

A few more minutes of Atem squirming in his seat passed by between she was able to grasp the small object in her hand. "Now I need you to promise me something." Her tone had dropped to a careful seriousness as she pulled Atem's hands to hers and held the object in it with her own still covering over.

He was intent. Whenever his mom made him promise something it was always serious. So he nodded once and then a few more times for emphasis. "Uh huh!" His excitement was a little overwhelming.

"I haven't even said what it is yet." The seriousness was broken by yet another smile. Atem was just too much for her sometimes. "I want you to promise you will take very good care of her." T-minus 10, 9, 8-

"Her?" The promise threw him off. What could his mom possibly be giving him that came from the breeder lady that would need taking -… oh. _Oh._

His hands dropped out from under hers so that he could get the object from her. She was too slow to grab it as his hands cupped around it and he jumped from his chair. "H-hey! Atem! Get back here!"

It was too much for his little heart to handle. In his hands was a shiny, small, beautiful object.

A pokeball. His very own pokeball. And inside was his very first pokemon partner.

He zipped outside and pressed the button as hard as he could manage, getting the object to enlarge. "Go!" He tried to say this as cool as he'd heard the other trainers do it. Releasing the ball into the air he could hardly breathe. The bright white form burst from the ball before going back to his hands. He barely had the attention span to catch it, focused too hard on what pokemon was coming out.

Once the light faded a tiny horse reared up on her back legs, glad to be free. "_Ponyta!_" She whinnied loudly.

Atem went from being barely able to breathe to being unable completely. His heart was pounding. He, a newly turned six year old, was getting his first pokemon seven years earlier than expected. And it was a newly hatched, amazing ponyta.

His mom watched him from the kitchen, standing rigid. For a moment she thought maybe he was displeased. Maybe this was too much for him to handle. Perhaps this hadn't been a good idea after all.

"Sweetheart he's only six years old…" His father was uneasy about the idea.

"Marcy insisted. I know he'll take good care of her." She was sure.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyouthankyou!" The words came out in a never ending stream as he ran to the pokemon, ready to throw his arms around it.

"No!" Both parents shouted.

Atem's excitement was delaying his impressive smarts. Ponyta was a _fire horse pokemon _after all. Both dashed from the back door to try and stop him but by then it was too late. His arms had encircled around the baby horse's neck and he was nuzzling her. The flames had died down enough to allow him.

His mother breathed a sigh of relief. His father shook his head.

"Ponyta," Atem said quietly, awe still apparent in his voice. His very own pokemon. His hands went to her muzzle. petting and holding her as he looked into her big brown eyes. "We're gonna be the best partners. I promise." He threw his arms around the tiny horse again, ponyta nuzzling him back this time, the bond already strong. "I promise.


	2. The Long Wait

It turned out very quickly to be that giving a six year old a flame horse might have been a bad idea. It wasn't that Atem didn't take care of her. Quite the opposite. Ponyta had turned out to be very fond of brushings and maintaining her coat. She was a sassy little horse (only somewhat reminding Atem's mother of him with small chides that eventually turned to giggles once he pouted long enough). It was that they were also both fond of riding around as fast as they could and bothering the locals. His mother couldn't count by now how many gift baskets and apologies she'd had to hand out.

Very often Atem would take her out to the woods to train her, but was always warned not to level her too high. He was still a child, after all. This wasn't like a real journey. Would the pokemon respect him without even having a badge if she went too high? It took him a long time to think on this.

He didn't want to have his only pokemon disrespect him for not training himself, as well. It was just too early for him to go on any journeys himself yet. By the time that question arose he was just over nine years old. It would happen soon, but being without ponyta for the first few legs of it seemed undoable. So he put off her training for a while, leaving her at a spry and healthy level 15. She already had a very good base set of moves; Tackle, Tail Whip, Ember, and Flame Wheel.

Atem was proud of his ponyta. And just because he didn't want to take her out and beat wild pokemon in the area didn't mean that he stopped taking care of her. There was little time that horse actually spent inside her own pokeball. His father sometimes worried that ponyta would become too accustomed to it and make trouble during Atem's journey.

That was, if Atem was ever going to start.

The more time he spent in the lab with his parents, the more he started putting off his journey. Ten years old already passed, then eleven, twelve and thirteen. Before he really knew what was happening, Atem had put off his journey to help his parents and was fifteen already. Their research had become acclaimed. It put them on the map. Their influence had grown rather wide. Sometimes it felt like ruling over a nation rather than his own lab at times with how much was demanded of him.

It put his father on edge, though. He had gone on that journey when he was a young boy. He had wanted Atem to experience the same things.

But he just couldn't shoo his son off. And with his wife's declining health, having Atem around was the best option. The kid was smart. Too smart for his own good. And he helped them with several key advancements that he knew they just wouldn't have gotten on their own.

It just wasn't right, though. And after a lengthy talk with Atem's mother, they finally sat him down.

"Atem, your mother is going to fly you to Pallet tomorrow." He said, tone stern already. He wasn't taking no for an answer.

But to be told that he could no longer remain home to help, that his parents were basically forcing him to go, set a slight anger in him. Maybe he was wrong, though. "Are we picking up a new pokemon? Or supplies?" He only offered these two choices, as if that's the only thing it could be.

His mother reached out a weak and pale hand to cover over her son's. Atem tensed, having a hard time looking at her. Sometimes his father and he clashed with their ideals but the love was always apparent. His father was just trying to teach him, to shape him into a man he knew. But his mother… his mother was soft and he'd never doubted for a moment she loved him.

And she was sick.

"You've put off your own life so long just for us. We love you, Atem. Without you it will be lonely and we may not advance as fast, but this is the best thing." Before he could give her a rebuttal, which it looked like his shaky lips were working on she continued. "Don't you want to make new friends? Don't you think ponyta would like traveling, too?"

How could he say no? Even without that logic, he couldn't say no to his mother. But going away felt wrong. He'd been here his whole life. A journey now just sounded… wrong. "I want…" He tried to choose his words as carefully as he could manage. "I want to go." He was a young boy. It was impossible for him to not have wanted to go on this journey all his life.

A weak smirk pushed forward. "But how can I knowing you two will be here struggling without me?" Playing cocky to cover the pain. Leaving hurt. Them shoving him out hurt. But maybe it was for the best. His mother had never done anything to hurt him.

His father bristled a little. "We'll make do." But he could see right through Atem's mask. How could he not, when he was the one who had taught it to him in the first place. "And so will you, Atem." He broke the moment with an earnest and possibly sad smile. "You'll make us proud."


	3. Bulbasaur

The morning seemed to come faster than Atem had anticipated. He spent most of the night pretending to sleep, trying to sleep, talking to Ponyta, and eventually just pacing his room. It was going to be a terrible start to his journey if he well rested. He knew this. But there was so much anxiety and too much excitement overwhelming him that he couldn't do much else. His nerves were already feeling fried. Around four in the A.M. he finally settled down next to his pokemon and drifted off.

He was awoken with the sounds of argument outside. The bare sleep he'd gotten had only served to make him feel worse- miserable even. Begrudgingly he got himself up, retrieved Ponyta back to her pokeball, shook himself awake and went to the kitchen. His mother and father were arguing, something that while not rare had become increasingly more apparent. He was still trying to figure out if they'd only hid it from him when he was a child or if they were just getting frustrated in their later years.

"You can't take him." Immediately Atem knew what his parents were arguing about. With his mother's declining health, his father wanted to fly him to the lab.

"I can and I will." But his mother was stubborn. There was no telling how long they'd been arguing this way. It couldn't have been good for his mom, he knew. His father probably knew too, but he was scared of losing her. They all were.

He pushed himself into the room. "I can take myself." A small offer. He didn't really want to. He wanted to at least be able to say goodbye to someone before wandering off into the tall grass of Route 1 but if it would save them the trouble…

"Nonsense. I've got Altaria all ready and we're going." His mother interjected his thoughts with a gentle run of his fingers through his hair. "You look like you haven't slept much." She was worried already.

His father crossed his arms, brooding darkly. "Just let me take him." They'd both go if that was an option but someone had to stay behind to keep an eye on their facility.

Atem shifted awkwardly. He hated getting between them. He hated seeing them like this. There was almost an offer of staying behind again if it would ease things. It would only make them worse, he knew. And going alone wasn't an option. He didn't want to pick sides.

Instead his mother directed a tough but fleetingly sad look at his father. "Please let me do this." She wanted to see her son off on his journey. She would do it, whether her husband agreed or not. But she didn't want to fight about it any longer. She felt tired.

The elder backed off finally after an intense staring match. "…fine." It wasn't really. But Atem would look after her, Oak would message if something went around, and Altaria was a good pokemon. She had support. She murmured her thanks as she left the room to go prepare her dragon bird for the trip.

Atem looked after her before directing his gaze to his father who was fast approaching. Soon he felt strong hands on his upper arms and he felt so small. His father had always been a strong, and sometimes scary, figure. He didn't want to disappoint him. "You'll do well." He said softly, a tone that Atem wasn't all too familiar with from him. "You'll pick a fine partner and you'll conquer the leaders. You'll beat the Elite Four. This is what I see for you."

It was an awful lot of pressure. His crimson eyes waned a little under the strain before increasing in brightness tenfold. "Aa." A strong agreement. How could he not? He'd best them all. He'd show this region and all the others what he was made of. "I'll make you and mother proud." He would.

His arms encircled his son, pulling him in for a rare hug. "I'm already proud."

Tears stung at his eyelashes. His father was never openly careless with his affections. He got them when he deserved them. It was almost too new and too much for him to take now. He reached up to hug his father back, almost feeling like this would be the last chance he'd get, for now at least. He wouldn't be back in Vermilion for a while.

Altaria's screech in the yard broke them apart and Atem tried to sneakily wipe his eyes on the back of his hand. No need to look foolish now. He used retreating to his room to get his newly bought belt for his pokeballs as an excuse. His father only smiled before prodding him out the door once he returned. His mother was already settled on top of the phoenix and the pokemon herself was looking ready to go. She'd always been hasty.

Before stepping up his mother handed him a gold colored backpack. He frowned at it. "…a little flashy, don't you think?" It would attract pokemon to him in dark areas and tall grass no doubt.

"We've filled it with important things." She hummed, amused at the look on his face. "It will guide you safely through your journey. Brightly colored or not."

Atem could only sigh, taking it from her and slipping it over his arms and onto his shoulders. At least he didn't have to look at it. With one quick hop he jumped up on Altaria's back and she soon took off. He saw the shadowy figure of his father standing and watching from the back door window and waved down at him. Before he could see a response they were sailing off at top speed.

Altaria took them high above the ocean before slowing and flying at an even pace. He knew she could go much faster than this but his mother probably told her to go slow. This would be their last moments together until he traveled his way back into his home town. Unfortunately with his mother so close and the calm breeze around him he found himself drifting off. He was completely helpless against his body's need for sleep and soon he'd passed out, leaning against his mother.

She chose not to wake him and even had her pokemon do a wide circle to allow him to sleep just a little bit longer. It was times like this that he reminded her he was just a baby, her baby. Was this really right? Letting him leave off into the world? She believed in his strengths, but what about her own?

Eventually she could delay no longer and woke him up with a careful kiss to his forehead as they landed. He stirred before waking with a start. A heat came to his face as he realized he'd drifted off. It vanished when he realized where they were. Oak's laboratory stood before them in the small town of Pallet. He disembarked from his ride before reaching a hand to his mother, forgetting she wasn't supposed to accompany him inside.

He just couldn't part with her yet. She frowned, knowing he had to go and do this on his own, about to refuse him. Thankfully they were interrupted.

"Ah! I'm glad you two are here." Oak stood in the doorway, waving at them both. "We'll get to your pokemon Atem but first I need to ask you a favor, Samira."

She looked at him curiously. "Oh? What might that be?" She accepted Atem's hand finally and dismounted.

The professor reached into his lab coat pockets. "I received this pokemon recently but he isn't doing very well in my care." He produced a pokeball before releasing the pokemon inside to reveal a very sick looking tiny Cleffa. "His mother passed just as he hatched and he won't eat."

Atem's heart strings were pulled. He wanted to take the pokemon for himself and care for it. But it had no place on his team. He'd have a hard time looking after it on his journey. His mother was the best choice. He stepped aside quietly.

She stepped closer and took the tiny form in her arms. "Is that so?" Her tone had dropped to soothing so quickly. Atem had always admired her for being so caring. She rocked the Cleffa in her arms a few times before smiling up at the professor. "I'll have to see what I can do. But I think he'll be just fine."

"Don't get too attached now!" The professor teased as he watched her treat the pokemon like it was her own child. Speaking of which- "Ah, Atem. Now, would you like to come inside and take a look at my starters?"

"Mn." A soft sound, not totally resolute in his choice. He watched his mother for a few moments more. Oak got the message, retreating into his lab so they could have a moment. He stepped closer to her. "You really think you'll be able to care for him?" He didn't doubt her at all. That Cleffa would be the luckiest little pokemon in their lab for a while. But he wanted to delay her departure.

She sensed this was the case and fed into it for a few moments more. "I think so. He just needs a mother's touch." Oak hardly knew anything about that. "After he gets well I'll teach him something so he can take care of himself." Her thoughts wandered. "I think we have the perfect T M sitting on the top shelf in the corner…" Now she really was getting lost.

He smiled. "Teach him well enough and I'll battle him when I get back in."

She watched him, smiling though it was very sad. The Cleffa was hoisted up underneath the protection of one of Altaria's wings. And finally she couldn't hold it any longer. She reached for him, hugging him close to her. He reciprocated immediately, his arms going around her and burying his face in her shoulder. He'd miss her terribly. He'd worry every day. "I love you." She told him, stroking his hair.

"I love you too." He got out, already feeling a tightness in his throat and chest. Everything threatened to shut down. He really wasn't sure he'd be able to let go of her.

She made the decision for him, unwinding her arms from him and his from her and she stepped back. She repeated the same move Atem had in the kitchen with his father, turning away to wipe her eyes on her hand. "Now." She said after she finished. "Go make us proud."

He tried to grin widely. "I will!" And proclaim strongly, but it wasn't as much as it could have been. He waited, watching her get up onto Altaria's back and waving at her until he could no longer see her in the distance. A slow breath was taken, readjusting himself and calming down before heading into the lab.

Oak chose not to comment on it, waiting for him up at the front. He knew little about that family but what knowledge he did have made him happy enough for them. "So, have you thought about which one you'll choose?" This was every new trainer's dream. The first partner. He spied a pokeball already on Atem's belt, though. He hadn't been told Atem already had one pokemon.

Before Oak could comment on it Atem stepped right up to the table and placed his hand out. "I've thought a lot about it." His devotion, what Oak could see and hear made him decide not to speak about the one on his belt. Atem cared for his pokemon. He wasn't just collecting them. Oak could see that clearly.

"But you're stalling." He observed, watching Atem's hand waver. "You can have a look at them, you know. Figure out which one you'd like."

He shook his head. "If I do that I might end up wanting them all." Parting with pokemon was hard after he got to know them. He had thought about it. Really, truly thought about it. His lips pursed as he reached out for the ball on the far right. "This one… is Bulbasaur, right?" Oak hadn't told him but he just knew.

Both eyebrows raised. How could he have possibly known? "Yes. It is. Is that the one you want?" It wasn't most trainers' first pick. Usually they went with Squirtle, knowing of the first gym ahead. He doubted Atem was unaware of what lie ahead of him. He wanted to ask why but it wasn't really his business.

Atem gripped the ball in his hand before pulling it to him. "Aa! I pick Bulbasaur!" He released the pokemon with such a triumphant flare, Bulbasaur raising its voice as it found its way outside. They both stared at each other, Oak stood back to let them get used to one another.

He reached out to the pokemon, smiling broadly. Yes. He'd made a good decision. As those red eyes watched his own he knew this was meant to be his partner here. The Bulbasaur watched him for a long time, not moving or saying anything. Finally he stepped closer and nudged his broad nose against Atem's hand. It made the trainer smile all the more. Acceptance was the greatest feeling.

But immediately after the Bulbasaur came closer and nudged the ball in Atem's other hand. "…you want to go back in?" It wasn't unheard of. Ponyta sometimes liked staying in her ball, too. But he was confused. "…alright." He returned the new pokemon back to his ball and clipped it to his belt, still a little unsure.

"That one is quiet. I don't think he's used to being outside his ball if he doesn't need to battle." Oak stepped in to ease Atem's obvious feeling of tension and unease.

He thought on it for a moment. "Well. I'm going to change that." A promise. His pokemon weren't just going to be battlers, they certainly weren't going to be for show. They were his partners and his friends. He'd show Bulbasaur that. He'd show all his pokemon that. It was a promise.


	4. Route One OR Pidgey Panic

Atem stood fresh from the lab, Bulbasaur's pokeball still gripped tightly in his hand. Now came the real part of his journey. Traveling. Navigating the world. He could do it. He would do it, in fact. He just… had to get his bearings first. The pokeball was slipped onto his belt as he crouched just outside Route One. The brightly colored backpack was slipped from his shoulders and he began to dig through it. What had his parents packed for him?

A few potions, very useful. A pad of paper and a pencil; he was unsure about what he was supposed to do with this. Start a journal? Send them letters somehow? Some pokeballs, also very useful. No communication device. It made him frown, but he'd get one on his own or check in at the centers. …not immediately, of course. He wanted to prove that he could be on his own. One each of an antidote, paralyze heal, awakening, burn heal and ice heal. That was good. It never paid to be caught unaware. There was a one thousand dollars waiting for him. Not a lot. He'd have to spend it wisely, if what he'd heard about the prices at the marts were true. That was alright, he'd get money through battles, after all. A flashlight, some first aid for humans, one max repel, but where was the-

"Ah." Finally. Digging deep enough into the pack he finally found a map and a pokedex. He knew they had to be there somewhere. Through Pallet, into Route One which he was currently facing, into Viridian City. That was where the first gym was. Admittedly he should have researched the gyms a bit better. He knew little to nothing about each one. But surely they would put them in order from easiest to hardest. Each leader's job was to test a trainer, and they'd have to do it at varying levels. Viridian was the first city. It must have had a very easy leader.

The map was folded carefully back up and stuffed into his backpack. The dex was slipped into his back pocket. He grabbed four empty pokeballs from the side pouch so that he could slip them onto his belt. It wouldn't do very well to have to go digging through his pack when he wanted to catch something.

And thinking of just that, something off to the side caught his attention. A rustle in the bushes. He tensed, standing slowly, eyes scanning the area. He couldn't see much where the pokemon was hiding in the tall grass. Was he ready for this? Really? His heart started pounding.

The grass rustled again and his hand hovered over Ponyta's ball. She was the strongest he had. If there was a threat here he knew he could rely on his old friend. Bulbasaur was new to his party, and needed some serious leveling up before they faced any gym. He didn't want to push his luck with him just yet.

Another sharp rustle and the wind picked up, rustling through his bangs. His eyes narrowed. What was waiting out there for him? He thought he saw a distinct white sort of tail peek out from the top of the grass before it disappeared. And then around him there was a soft call, not one he was familiar with. He eased slightly, hand leaving the pokeball and going to his dex instead. He pointed it towards the grass with no luck. It couldn't pick up anything.

Too quick for him to see the pokemon hopped into the air with another soft cry. His eyes tried to catch a glimpse, anything, but it was gone in… sparkles. There were sparkles in the air. Maybe he was seeing things. He seriously considered turning around. Maybe he wasn't ready. This was too much.

The pokedex was replaced back into his pocket and he shouldered his bag up. And then he stood there for a long while, still uncertain. What kind of pokemon could that have been? Had he let a huge opportunity slip through his fingers because he was a novice? Would someone else have handled it better? He frowned, eyes watching the sky. The sun was high already. He needed to get a move on.

Setting his nerves aside he finally trekked into the tall grass and stepped onto Route One. It seemed quiet for such a nice day like this. There should have been a ton of pokemon out. Or were those stories he just believed? That pokemon frolicked free all the time, that the world was overabundant with them. Had he been lied to? He exited his first patch of tall grass without so much as a scratch. Perhaps being a trainer wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

Atem observed the patch to the right but it didn't seem like there was much else to do besides meander around in it. Perhaps he should start training… But on what? Was he supposed to ring pokemon out of their homes just to get a look at them? With a sigh he set into the grass on the left and again was left dismayed as nothing came in front of his path. There was a clear path road in front of him after. He already felt like sitting down. His disappointment was weighing on him.

Into another thick patch of grass and still nothing. Had his mother sprayed him with repel and he'd been unaware? None of this made sense! Had that other strange pokemon scared them all off? Had it been exuding an aura he couldn't feel yet as a novice? He'd certainly felt something about it…

Finally a scritch in the grass above the carved in stairs caught his attention. This had to be it. He wouldn't let this one get away. He approached, hand on Bulbasaur's pokeball already and retrieving it. When he got close enough a Pidgey popped from the grass, flapping its wings angrily.

"Alright." Good enough. "Bulbasaur!" He released his new pokemon while reaching for his dex at the same time. It popped open to give him a reading.

-Tiny bird pokemon. Female. Level six.

Bulbasaur had a disadvantage here but Ponyta would knock it out in one go. He needed to train his new partner. Already the flighty pokemon was aiming an attack Bulbasaur's way, a kick of sand that caused the other to cry out.

"Tch. We can do one better than that. Tackle!" His Bulbasaur was only level five just yet. It didn't know any really good moves. But he was sure with good planning he could win this. And it turned out his partner took direction very well and didn't seem to want to give up. Though he missed the first time he landed a hard strike the second- and then third.

Even though he was damaged by the fourth Atem felt victory in his grasp. He felt calling for the finishing move was near- and yet, as he looked at the Pidgey, the first pokemon he'd ever fought in the wild, he felt a sense of fleeting mystery. This was his first. He knew his mother and father had warned against catching every pokemon that came to his path but this one was different. Wasn't she?

He decided so. Right then and there he was going to catch his first pokemon. He reached for a ball on his belt, Bulbasaur watching dutifully, waiting for his next order. "You're mine!" A strong proclamation as he hurled the ball at the downed bird and watched it as it was drawn inside the ball. His nerves flared again. Would he be denied?

Atem was unfamiliar with the process. He wanted to pick up the ball and hold it closed already but he could see that it was twitching. Pidgey was trying to break free. Should he not have caught it? Did Pidgey not want to be with him? The thought set a twist in his stomach.

And then the air cleared, the light in the center of the pokeball dying down and it stopped moving. He approached carefully, stooping to pick it up carefully. A small smile formed on his lips. "Pidgey. I promise to take good care of you." And that would mean a trip to the pokecenter just up ahead.

He turned back, still crouched, to show the ball to Bulbasaur. "Our new friend." The pokemon sniffed it before chuffing and staring pointedly at his own pokeball. "Come on now. You can walk with me a little." Atem tried, reaching out to give the pokemon a gentle pat. Bulbasaur was resistant.

"You did a really great job, too." At least until he heard that. Then Bulbasaur warmed. Just a little. With an exaggerated sigh he took a few steps, trying to show that yes, he would walk with Atem. Only for a little while. It was good enough for the trainer who stood and slipped the ball back onto his belt.

This was all the proof he needed that he could do this. He could become the best trainer anyone had ever seen. Three pokemon down and who knew how many left to go. He still had the gyms, he had the elites. But he felt more confident than ever and made small talk with Bulbasaur as they headed down the rest of Route One


	5. Earth Badge In Earnest

Atem spent the next few days walking back and forth from Route One and Viridian City. The place was small so it was very easy to get to know and he had a feeling he'd become knowledgable about all the cities after this. With all the training he was doing, battling in the tall grass the route before and then heading to the pokecenter after a while, he was almost getting sick of running back and forth. He wished Viridian was bigger or had something more to it.

A few of the people lingering around said that they rarely saw the gym leader around. Most of the time it was closed, in fact, which displeased Atem. One fellow trainer who was passing by said that if he caught the man who led the gym at just the right time he'd be able to battle him- yet that he probably shouldn't wait around and just continue on.

This news was unacceptable to Atem. A new trainer. This was the first town. This had to be where he got his first badge. The trainer had also warned that he might not be ready for the leader of the gym. He was known to be ruthless with very cruel eyes. Atem didn't heed too much of this warning, instead focusing his anxiety and anger into training his two new pokemon. A ruthless leader would mean they'd need to be at the top of their game.

Pidgey had turned out to be a great investment and quite a friendly pokemon. After he'd healed her the first time she popped right back out of her pokeball and perched on his shoulder. It had become useful in the heat of battling with other wild pokemon. He wouldn't have to throw a ball and instead just direct her right to them. This wouldn't be allowed for official battles, of course, but it was helpful now. And it made him feel not so lonely.

Bulbasaur was still warming up to him yet and didn't seem to see the point of being outside his pokeball when there were no battles to be had. He sighed and gruffed when Atem tried to make him but when they were all cozied up around a campfire Atem noticed him especially snuggling up to his side. Either he had an aversion to the chilly winds (which Atem hated like nothing else) or he really did like him. It was good. He wanted his partners to like him.

It was five days of going back and forth constantly to train himself when people in the town started to buzz. He was just leaving the pokecenter when he saw a flank of men guarding some tall and brooding figure as he went into the gym. That must have been him. This was his chance!

And then apprehension hit. This man looked dangerous. His pokemon were sure to be just as much if not more. He'd managed to level up to fifteen with the three of his partners, but would that be enough? His hand gripped Ponyta's pokeball as he thought about it. Did he really want to subject his friends to failure? …was he sure he would fail?

What kind of attitude was this for a trainer to have? He shook his head, angry with himself. He had to believe that he could do this! Believe in the strength of his friends! He quickly moved away from the center to try and get to the gym. In a flash his opportunity seemed to be fleeing from him. The men exited the gym, their leader locking the doors behind him. No!

"Gym leader!" Atem called as confidently as he could manage. The man barely turned back. There was no acknowledgement. Some of the townspeople gathered. "I challenge you to a battle!"

Finally those dark eyes settled on the young trainer. He smirked. "Heh. Come back later kid. I don't have time for novices." Only three balls on that belt of his. He must have just come from Pallet.

He bristled. "I'm as much a challenger as anyone. I have the right to battle you as a trainer! And it's irresponsible for you to be missing when other trainers come by here!" Extremely. What other job could a gym leader have? They were supposed to dedicate their lives to meeting the challenges of trainers and shaping their paths. It was so important- once or twice Atem had entertained the idea of becoming one, in fact.

The smirk disappeared into a dark grimace. "I don't have time for brats, I said. Get lost." And with that he tried to push away, shouting at his men to move. The people of the small city were murmuring amongst each other. Giovanni's anger grew. If he didn't get out of here now…

Atem blocked his path immediately. He wasn't letting this get through his fingers. Terrible gym leader or not, scary and tough as this man would be, he refused to let up. A real trainer wouldn't. He wouldn't. "I said I challenge you!"

In that instant as the whispering grew Giovanni turned to him, anger flaring. The men around him parted. "Alright. You want to get crushed that badly? I'd be happy." He reached into his jacket pocket and threw his first pokeball.

Atem's terror swelled as an Onix burst forth and shouted down at him. He felt so small then. This was bad. Really, really bad. He could already tell by the aura the pokemon was giving off that it was high leveled. Much more than his measly fifteens. He was scared. He panicked, hand hovering over his belt. Who could possibly…

Giovanni smirked hard. "That's what I thought." Scaring trainers into submission always felt pleasing. Looking at the fear in the kid's eyes satisfied him quite well. He was just about to withdraw when he was faced with a startling look of determination that was ruined when a tiny Bulbasaur appeared on the field. So what if the kid had the type advantage here? There was no way he could win. "So be it. Onix!" He called, though it sounded more like a threat. "Crush this little pipsqueak in a Bind."

He needed to get over himself. He'd put Bulbasaur into the fray, now it was up to the both of them. He had to use his head. He had to direct his partner. There could be no fear here. "Right up the tail and hit him with Sleep Powder!" That was his best chance here. To out maneuver that huge beast and put it to sleep. That was the strategy he saw.

"Keh as if you-" But Giovanni didn't have much time to gloat about a victory that wasn't even his. He was completely thrown back by his pokemon being traversed when he went to grab the smaller and that powder being flung right into his eyes. Onix went down without another word. His anger was quick. "GET UP."

"Alright!" A small encouragement as he felt this battle was getting under his control. "Now plant your Leech Seeds!" He had to focus on his type advantage here. Only Bulbasaur had it out of his three. He had to put it to good use while he could.

Onix didn't even twitch as those seeds burrowed underneath his rocky surface and started draining the life out of him. Giovanni, on the other hand, was losing his patience. He didn't keep pokemon that were weak. "ONIX." He was already through with it. Let it suffer for its mistakes. He'd throw it out the moment they got out of here. But he couldn't bolt from battle. He had to show this kid what he'd done.

The giant rock snake finally fluttered back into consciousness due to its master's screaming and flung its tail at its opponent. Bulbasaur went flying. "No!" Atem was unable to keep from calling to him. He almost ran to him but he knew that would be a disqualification. They were doing so well. He had to keep up! And Bulbasaur proved him proud by struggling to its feet. That blow had been powerful and very painful, unlike the Rattata bites and Pidgey gusts he'd endeavored before. This was much worse.

"Keep up your speed and use Vine Whip!" He had to change plans. It was foolish to think he could down his opposing pokemon forever. Now he needed to focus on the size advantage. Sure Onix was a giant but Bulbasaur was fast and small. He could definitely outmaneuver him again.

Giovanni's hands clenched hard. "You'd better not let him get the best of you again!" That was definitely a threat, one Atem had to look up for. Was this man really threatening his pokemon? "Crush it to death with Rock Throw and finish this!"

Another thing that had Atem's eyes widening. To death? That was entirely too much. Who was this man? He fumbled from the shock. "You…" But he had to keep his focus. "You can do it Bulbasaur!" He believed. And just as he regained it his partner moved quicker, avoiding all the rocks being hurled at him and getting close in on that body. Just as he did the vines moved from the bulb on his back and he began a merciless assault with them.

"ONIX." One last warning yell, but it fell too late. Onix went down after only a few more hits with a weak noise that Atem was almost sure sounded apologetic. He was beginning to worry. What was this man going to do with his pokemon? "No matter." Onix was recalled and the ball was tossed to one of the nearby men that had come in with him. "Dispose of it."

At that he couldn't keep quiet. "You can't-"

"Keep your head in the game boy." And with that he threw a menacing looking Ryhorn into battle. The fear resurfaced in that kid's eyes and he smirked again. "Surely you didn't think you'd won?"

He'd gotten so caught up in just beating one pokemon. Now there was this one? It made sense. Trainers usually had more than one pokemon. He was being stupid. And unfortunately Bulbasaur would have to endure this too. He crouched. "Just one more." It was a promise. No matter what happened, if he could just last through this one…

Bulbasaur pressed against his hand. "Bulba!" Resounding despite the beating he'd gotten. Atem smiled and stood.

"Go!"

"Watch out for its powder." Giovanni warned, still sounding like a threat. Atem bristled which made him smirk even harder. "Did you think that would work twice? Pathetic." New trainer indeed. One lucky win wasn't anything compared to his raw power. "Skewer it with your Horn Attack!"

This was his chance. It would have to get close to hit Bulbasaur. His lips pressed together, Bulbasaur waiting for a call. He waited. Just a little closer. "Poison Powder!"

"WHAT? RYHORN BACK OFF!"

It would be too late though. Atem was the one smirking now as Bulbasaur released the powder right into the air. "You warned him not to get close enough to get hit with Sleep Powder but you didn't anticipate Bulbasaur could release Poison Powder right into the air!" Cocky now as Ryhorn started choking. "Edge in with your Vine Whip now!"

Giovanni had become too angry to direct Ryhorn in that instant. Either that or he was choosing to let it die. It was concerning to Atem but he had to stay focused. It was because of that silence that Ryhorn was left without direction and it was weird how it didn't fight back. No orders… AFter just a little while it went down. It too was retrieved and throw over his shoulder.

There was little warning as his next pokemon appeared, a stone faced Kangaskhan. "Comet Punch." Quiet fury.

And with how close Bulbasaur still was on the field now he had no chance. That much larger pokemon got the upper hand, over and over at least five times. The onslaught was merciless. Atem clenched his teeth watching it. Finally Bulbasaur didn't get up again and he bowed his head to retrieve him. "I'm sorry…" So very sorry.

His choices were limited. He was shaken. That pokemon waiting for him on the field was much more powerful than the last two had been. And there was no clear type advantage for him here. "Give up? I wouldn't fault you for it. There's no way you can win now." And it was good, too, because this was the last pokemon he had.

"Ponyta." He said quietly yet with a ferocious fire. He'd rely on his oldest friend. She could do it. She would do it, in fact. He had faith. "Watch out for that fist." He warned similarly.

Giovanni was less than impressed. "You think you can do anything here? Crush it in your jaws, Kangaskhan."

Atem watched as that behemoth got closer. "Hit it with a Flame Wheel! Burn bright Ponya!" Both distraction and attack. This would be the strongest attack he could do. It would have to be good. The tiny horse neighed before getting close enough to burn it, leaving the taller staggering back with gruesome burns along its surface. "Keep going! Don't let up!" He couldn't let it get away. If they backed off and waited it would attack twice as hard.

Where did this kid come from! How was he able to direct such weak pokemon well enough! It was utterly ridiculous! "I don't care how burned you are you get in there and BITE IT." Eat it, whatever Kangaskhan had to do, he didn't care. He wanted that pokemon dead, and the trainer it was with was next.

Ponyta misstepped and Kangaskhan got the edge of its fangs into her body. She shrieked in terror. "Shake through it with an Ember!" It was hard watching his oldest friend get hurt this way but this close she had the advantage. Her eyes closed and her flames became brighter, almost going blue. It was something Atem had never seen before. Then again, he'd never seen her in this much distress.

It worked well though, burning the Kangaskhan's mouth and eyes. It dropped the pokemon and staggered back, scratching at its face. "YOU AREN'T DONE YET. GET BACK IN THERE." Giovanni's voice boomed over everything else.

"Just Tackle it!" This had to be the finishing move. If that pokemon got back to its senses it would kill his partner, he was sure of it. With everything she had in her Ponyta sped across the field and hit her opponent head on sending that much larger body back before it collapsed. Giovanni set to screaming at it to get up. Atem's arms crossed. "We're finished here." He wanted desperately for this to stop, making a mental note to tell Jenny or the Elite Four about this guy. Someone had to take his pokemon away. This wasn't right.

And that was how some kid with no prior gym battles ended up beating him. Giovanni was so mad he couldn't see straight. His hands were shaking as he reached into his coat before chucking a badge across the field. "Keep it well. I have more important things to attend to than this nonsense. Don't think a lucky victory means anything." With that he turned and left.

"Boss… Kangaskhan…" One of his henchmen spoke up finally.

"Drag her home."

Atem watched uneasily as two of those men hoisted her up by her arms and literally started to drag her through the dirt. It made him sick. But he watched until they disappeared up the route ahead before sinking to his knees. Ponyta staggered towards him before she found herself in his embrace. "You did so very well." He murmured. When he squeezed she whinnied in pain and he broke back abruptly.

"I'm sorry girl." That bite mark looked bad. He had no time to fawn over his new impressive badge. "Let's go get that fixed." He recalled her to her pokeball and turned away. But he just couldn't shake that man from his thoughts. Surely he couldn't be the only one who knew how he treated his pokemon. He couldn't be the only one aware of this dangerous person.

…could he?


	6. Pewter Persuasion OR Needling Nidorans

Route Two and its contents didn't seem as important after he'd finished up in Viridian. The Forest was slightly daunting with its twisting trees and confusing paths but he just had little energy to spend on marveling at it. That leader had really taken a chip out of his spirit. He'd even made Atem put off catching any more pokemon. He had started to wonder if all trainers were as bitter and abusive to their team. Was this what trainers were meant to be?

Some of the trainers inside the Forest made him feel better. Though they all seemed to have just caught the pokemon around them (which gave him a huge type advantage with Ponyta and Pidgey), they were a great deal kinder than that other man. By the time he'd emerged he felt slightly better. It still haunted him, though.

Arriving in Pewter he put off going to the gym, still slightly apprehensive about what would lie ahead. Maybe trainers were good but leaders had lost their way. There would only be course of action to investigate this but he couldn't bring himself to do it immediately. Instead he went to the shops and spent a few more nights out in the wild.

It felt like it was becoming normal to sleep outside now. He barely even remembered nights at home, sleeping in a bed and waking up to breakfast. None of it mattered now. He was a trainer. At night he dreamed of his parents, though. His heart wondered how they were, but he wasn't sure enough to call them just yet. He hadn't done enough to justify calling home. And he was scared that they'd have bad news.

Finally after the third day he decided he was being ridiculous. He needed to get over himself. This was but one gym, and there were several in this region and a ton more beyond it. If he couldn't do this now he might as well have given up and that was out of the question. He vowed that if any leaders were the same as that man taking them down was the best option. He'd teach them better. He'd make a difference.

That left him tackling this next gym with still the same three pokemon and really the same levels, maybe one or two above. He hadn't heard much about this gym either- at least until he entered it. It became apparent then what he'd be facing and it felt almost the same as before. This one at least had a few trainers in his path before he could take down the leader.

They spoke well of him and all put up a good battle. It lifted his spirits high enough to be able to challenge Brock without much of a problem. No fear. No anxiousness. Just the ferocity of a trainer on a mission and the leader had to bow eventually to Atem's will. He was different, much different from Viridian's leader. Kind. He cared about his pokemon. Though they were doing battle it warmed Atem to know this was a good man. Had Viridian been a fluke?

Brock's Onix was nowhere near as angry looking as the one he'd faced before- but it unfortunately meant the battle was not as fierce. Atem was able to navigate his partner's right up along his defenses and break into them without much problem. He was beginning to think he might have leveled up too high. Then again, without the few that he'd had, the leader before Brock would have crushed him into the dirt.

"Here, you've earned this." Brock came close enough to press the Boulder Badge into Atem's waiting hand.

He spared a moment to look at it before glancing back up. His hand came up to pat his Pidgey who'd already moved to perching on his shoulder. The air of triumphant victory left him. "Do you know much about the leader in the town before this one?" He needed to solve this.

An eyebrow arched. "Viridian? Not much. I don't think anyone does." That entire gym was a mystery. "I don't think it's open much, which is a shame." Atem's lips pressed together as he thought of what to say. When he found nothing he instead reached into his pocket to produce the Earth Badge. Brock jolted. "No way!" It wasn't that he'd never seen it before but… "You got that this early? No wonder." Atem had given him a thorough lashing. It made sense now.

"Early?" The word confused him. The gym was first right after Pallet. Wasn't it intended to be the first a trainer faced?

Brock lowered his head in thought. "The gym is locked most of the time. Trainers usually will end up here for their first battle. I think I've heard that Viridian takes the trainers that come off Victory Road." Rumors, of course, none that could be confirmed. "I've been trying to petition the League to get a new leader in there. But no one listens."

Victory road? Unbelievable. That man only took the greatest? Atem was slightly floored. The badge was crushed in his hand tightly before he slipped it back into his pocket. Pidgey broke him out of his thoughts by nipping at his hair. "Something is wrong with that man."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah…" He frowned, looking away. How could he explain it?

Brock moved a bit awkwardly before patting Atem's opposite shoulder roughly. "Don't worry about it so much. You have two badges now. That's something to be grateful for. And a great team, too."

It seemed not to matter then. If Brock was the real first leader it made sense the League didn't give him much credit, rude as that was. Atem didn't like it, but at least someone was aware. He'd spread the message. He'd make them listen. "I wouldn't be anywhere without them." He said finally, smiling confidently. Pidgey spread her wings with a call.

"Good!" Seeing trainers bummed after winning was too strange for him to comprehend. This was much easier. "Don't forget us on your way out. Come back some time, alright?"

"Absolutely." Brock seemed like a good person. Someone he could rely on if things got sticky. The League wouldn't listen to him yet, but maybe when he was strong enough, he could repay the favor with a recommendation.

His spirits had been lifted quite a lot. Viridian had been bad but it seemed like the rest of the gyms would be alright. There were good people in this world. He'd meet them all- the leaders especially. With his energy refreshed he headed backwards to the pokecenter to repay his partners the same. He stocked up a bit more from the store with his newly won prize money before setting his sights on the next route.

It was just a little unfortunate that by the time he set foot in it the sun had already set. Traveling in the darkness wasn't always a good idea. His flashlight would work, Ponyta would work even better, but maybe they all deserved a little rest. The only problem was finding a good place to do it. He could have easily gone back into Pewter to sleep in at the center but being outside had really grown on him. Maybe he was a real trainer after all.

He edged his hand along a thick rock wall, trying to get out of the tall grass without much problems. Getting attacked in the dark would be a fatal mistake. Instead as it turned out, he would be the attacker. A short horn caught underneath his foot as he stepped, so close to parting the grass. A small cry followed by an angrier one had him backing up- though they sounded small.

Without much thought he pulled Ponyta from her ball, if only to light up the way. There he saw two tiny Nidorans cuddling up to one another. He must have stepped on them. The male was displaying his barbs, ready to defend the girl. Atem smiled, crouching.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." The male only hissed at him but the female finally got up, shaking herself before nudging up against him. He'd never seen this sort of behavior before. Sure, he knew, pokemon could fall in love and mate (where else would eggs come from), he'd just never seen it in person. "Is that your girlfriend?" Teasing, just a little. Ponyta chuffed in accompanying laughter.

If pokemon could blush this one might have, stepping back with a few angry chitters and squeaks. At least he didn't seem like fighting any longer. The girl eased his bruised pride with another brush. "I bet you two are great in double battles." He hummed, thinking to himself really.

Did he really want to challenge the pair to a battle right now? They seemed so content. He knew he should leave them be. He reached into the side of his pack, spreading some food for them before standing. "Keep her close." Another tease to the male which was met with more angry squeaking.

He stood to leave, recalling Ponyta. Before he could get much further, both male and female Nidorans were prickling up to his side, making him a little uneasy. He could get poisoned this way. "Stop that." But no matter how far he walked or how many times he tried to shake them off they wouldn't leave. Giving them food had been a bad idea. He really didn't want t hurt them, though. When it became too much he called Ponyta yet again. Maybe if he stunned them he could get away.

The male charged to the front, realizing what was about to happen. It seemed he refused to let his mate get hurt. It set Atem back again. This was no good. "I don't have any more food." He tried to explain. The pair became a little less hostile at hearing that, and seeing that he didn't really want to do battle. No one else along this path had acted the same way. They'd try to catch one without the other or take them both down. It was really a miracle the male had been able to protect and stay with his mate for so long.

So here he saw an opportunity. A good trainer. And a way not to be split up.

He came closer, Atem still a bit leery and Ponyta watching carefully, before sitting right in front of his feet. The girl followed suit. The trainer frowned, sensing what was going on here. "Giving up without a battle?" Two new additions to his team would be fantastic. It would be stupid to pass this up. But- "I can't put you both in one ball." They seemed to want to stick together.

The two Nidorans turned and started chittering to each other, most likely having a little conference over it. Atem had never seen this sort of behavior before. It was weird but neat to watch it first hand. He really must have been a novice after all.

Once they were done they reiterated up to him with another poke of those horns. He stepped back cautiously. "Don't do that." Who knew how much control they really had over their poisons. He was too anxious to do much about it. "But fine. If you're sure." He retrieved two pokeballs from his pack before setting them on the ground, just to test how true they really were to this idea.

It was the strangest way he'd ever caught a pokemon, yet anyway (with Pidgey still being his first). They just walked right up, pushed the button with their noses and in they went. They didn't even struggle. If he had anything to call home about it wasn't getting two badges, it was this. He wondered if his parents had ever studied behavior like this. Ponyta was recalled with an apology before he bent down to grab both balls and hook them on his belt.

"If you insist." He was just hoping they weren't more trouble than they were worth.


End file.
